


A God of a Galaxy

by Emperess Amidala (Twird96)



Category: Original Mythology - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Mythology, Panic Attacks, Pirates, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Space Pirates, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twird96/pseuds/Emperess%20Amidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the galaxy knew to fear The Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Myth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desert Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070452) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> A pirate AU of Star Wars. It started out as more of a Pirates of the Caribbean crossover and was inspired by @Merfilly's work (And my rambles towards them about the idea), but the more I wrote out, I more I've moved away from the concept. Now its a bit more "gods of a galaxy far far" away meets the pirates.  
> Will contain canon material, non-canon material, and many things I wish were canon.  
> If anyone wants to hear my rambles about this topic (the one posted or my original ideas) or anything else, come visit http://emperessamidala.tumblr.com/  
> If there are any spelling mistakes, please let me know.

In the beginning, there was only The Force. Then The Force created its first child, all of space, a never ending void of darkness. But this darkness felt empty, so it begged its creator to fill it with light. So The Force created millions of stars to light up the night. But this was not enough, The Void and The Stars begged The Force to create more. So The Force created billions of planets, enough so every Star had plenty to enlighten, but not so many that there was not space in-between. But this was not enough, The Void, The Stars, and The Planets begged The Force to create more. So The Force filled each planet with gases, liquids, and flora, no two planets exactly the same. But this was not enough, The Void, The Stars, The Planets, The Gases, The Liquids, and The Flora begged The Force to create more. So The Force created life. Creatures that could more through the gases of each world, creatures that swam in the liquids of each world, creatures to interact with the flora of each world.

The Force had been forming every desire of its children, it used nearly all of itself to creating this universe. When The Force realized that it had spread itself so thin, it told its creations to care for each other, then released its consciousness, become everything and nothing, giving itself fully to all of its children. Unfortunately, The Force's children did not listen. Creatures killed each other, flora killed creatures, gases poisoned planets killing all inhabitant, planets refused the space in-between and collided, smashing one another and moving on to smash other planets. All of creation was at war with one another, in some way or another.

But that was the beginning, and this story starts long after.

The Void tried to control the universe, his duty as The Force’s eldest child. But while he was the first and most powerful child, he failed. Eventually, he decided that since could not rule over everything as his father did, he would instead be supreme ruler over all of the space, the void. He would move the comets and asteroids around, chancing the direction and speed of the bits of his younger brothers and sisters. He would alter the pull of black holes, pulling in planets and creatures and anything that spurred his wrath. He could also make a ship’s path through space clear and quick, if they prayed, sang, or sacrificed to him. He would eventually come to be called The Skywalker, because he was everything in-between the heavens and he had to be honored if one were to walk the sky. This was the name whispered with an equal amount of awe and fear among those who traveled the stars. The Skywalker became known as the god of space, void, and travel, first son of The Force. He was a fickle god; his mood swings could make or break a trip through space. It was him whom the poorest smuggler to the richest senator prayed when traveling the stars, full of awe and fear.

But Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Using that hate, a captain named Plagueis hatched a plot. Plagueis felt jealous that this god could control so much of the universe, decided that he should be the one to be respected and feared! Plagueis' hate lead to suffering of The Skywalker. Plagueis gathered a counsel of six other beings who knew how to use the powers The Force granted its children. He played on their fears of The Skywalker, that this being’s fickle whims could result in the death of anyone and everyone, so The Counsel was formed and each brought a crystal to amplify their powers. By combining this powers and crystals, The Counsel was able to summon and bind The Skywalker to a mortal body. Plagueis picked the mortal, pregnant slave it his possession, to bind the god to. He was confident that he would be able to control the god in such a form. 

The Skywalker’s fury was upon them. Unable to stop the binding, The Skywalker gathered what power he could and damaged the ship the Counsel was using. He begged The Slave to aid him and she agreed. When the binding was completed and The Counsel distracted by the damage done to the ship, The Slave managed to steal away into an escape pod and deploy from the ship. With his last bit of energy, The Skywalker urged the pod to travel faster and farther than what should have been possible, pushing the damaged ship into the opposite direction. But the binding had taken too much and The Skywalker was too weak, so the pod crashed into a desert planet.

But no, that is still not where our story begins. Our story begins years in the future, when a slave meets a Queen.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen meets the Slave  
> Some things never change and some things will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Merfilly for all the encouragement. Slavery is a heavy theme for this chapter and an OC is introduced.  
> Edit: AO3 messed with my spacing! Sorry about that.

Padme Naberrie, once known as Queen Amidala, now known as The Exiled Queen, was furious. Her planet has been in the control of the Trade Federation for too many years, her people starving and hurting, and she could not even go home because of the droid ships that blockaded her planet. Petitioning the Senate over and over has done nothing, so now she and her Jedi Companions Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, are traveling to Alderaan to ask the Organa family for assistance in campaigning and gathering funds. Unfortunately, they were attacked by Trade Federation ships along the way and landed on the dust ball known as Tatooine to resupply repairs.

Once they landed, it was agreed that Obi-Wan would stay with the ship, doing what he could to aid the captain in minor repair while Padme and Qui-Gon left in search of replacement parts. The Jedi and the crew tried to get Padme to stay behind, but Padme insisted she go.

After traveling around a bustling market, they found a shop with a lot full of worn droids, crashed speeders, and ships parts. Qui-Gon urged them in, as nowhere else seemed to have anything close to what they required. As Qui-Gon spoke with the shop owner, Padme looked around the shop. Broken droid, heap of metal, decent looking speeder, better looking human… She blinked as she took in the appearance of the male. He was tall and looked strong, muscles flexing as he lifted a piece of machinery. Padme looked away, embarrassed at herself.

“Are you from the moons of Iegos?” Padme jumped at the smooth voice, turning back toward the male.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“Are you from the moons Iegos?” He repeated, “I was under the impression that the beautiful angels that reside their rarely left, but you must be the exception.”

Padme felt her face turn a bright red. This was not the first time anyone has flirted with her per say, but it was rare that they spoke to Padme, not the Queen.

“You’re a funny boy,” Padme stated. She snorted at the face the man made, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Well dear lady, if you are not from the moons of Iego, where are you from?” He questioned. Padme turned toward Qui-Gon, watching him, unsure if she should answer. She was not sure how high the bounty on herself had risen and she did not want to revile herself. From the corner of her eyes, Padme saw the man shrugged his shoulders. “You don’t have to say if you don’t wanna. I just love hearing everything off of this planet; I’ve always bugged the spacers about their stories about people, pirates, and princesses. If I had to guess, I would say you’re a lost princess.” The boy winked. Padme stiffened, his guess too close to her true title for comfort.

“Have you always lived here than?” Padme asked, trying to move the topic without seeming obvious.

“I’ve spent this entire life here.” The boy stated. Padme blinked at the wording, but brushed it as regional differences.

“If you’re always asking about the galaxy away from this world, I’m surprised that you have not left with some of those pirates and smugglers,” Padme said. The boy’s shoulders hunched and he looked towards the arguing Toydarian and Jedi.

“I cannot. Watto would never let me leave.” Padme blinked at his wording, before his meaning hit her.

“You’re a slave!”

“I’m a person and my name is Anakin.” He insisted, turned away from Padme and moving into the back storage room. He began to sort through the scrap, ignoring Padme’s presence.

“I’m sorry... I’m still not use to the idea and practice of slavery. When I was young, I thought that because the Republic had laws against it, slaver must no longer exist. The more I’ve traveled, the more I’ve found it is just pushed under the rug and ignored.” Much like the problems of Naboo, Padme silently mused. Anakin turned back at her and sighed.

“It’s okay. I just don’t like being called a slave. I am truly so much more than that, just trapped without a way to be free.”

“Eh! What’s this talk about free! Ani! You best not be promising that pretty face anything! It’ll come out of your rations! What would your mother say about that?” The Toydarian interrupted.

“My mother will say nothing because I would never dare make such promises master.”  
Anakin stated, glaring at the Toydarian. Watto answered with a few clipped Huttese phrases that caused Anakin to narrow his eyes further.

“I’m afraid I have work to do. Could I at least have your name before I depart?” Anakin asked Padme.

“My name is Padme,” She said. Anakin smiled at her before walking out the door.

~-~-~

“It’s a shame that your friend could not give you any aid. Watto refused the few credits we still have.” Qui-Gon commented to Padme as they walked through the market.

“I could not take it if he offered! Not if it let to harming him and his mother!” Padme insisted, narrowing her eyes at Qui-Gon. He smiled at her irritation.

“I feel the same Padme. Still, we have little left to bargain with. Your wardrobe has long since been sold, our rations are too precious to spare, and the only thing we have to offer is our ship.” Qui-Gon commented, sighing. Padme did the same, her mind spinning at possibly solutions but drawing up nothing probable.

“In need of money are you?” Chimed in a Dug, startling both Padme and Qui-Gon. “I can help you with that friend! I would just need to borrow your woman for a time. If you want even more, I can help you get into contact with Jabba.” The Dug promised. Padme swallowed down the bile that had started to rise, his meaning all too clear.

“Mitzen! Are you trying to con some off worlders into paying off your debt to Jabba?” Anakin questioned in, stepping out of a nearby alley.

“Shut up Ani! This nothing to do with you! Go away before I tell your master you’re starting fights again!” Mitzen insisted, motioning at Anakin to leave. Anakin chuckled.

“My master has plans to profit off of these offworlders. He won’t mind me fighting as long as he earns his money. But you cannot afford to pay for any damages you do to me, after losing all that money betting on Sebulba for the last race.” Anakin insisted. Mitzen cussed at Anakin in Dug before walking away.

“Thank you Anakin.” Padme said, smiling at her new friend. Qui-Gon smiled at him as well, but it was wearier.

“You’re the boy from Watto’s. My name is Qui-Gon.”

“My name is Anakin. Do you have shelter nearby?”

“Our ship is in the wastes.”

“That won’t due. I was warned a sandstorm is nearing just before I ran into you two. You won’t make it in time. I’ll take you to my home.”

“We could not impose.” Padme insisted.

“You can and you will. When the wind picks up, the sand will cut straight to the bone.” Anakin warned, waving them toward the slave courters. Qui-Gon and Padme followed him. He let them to a small hut that looked like it had seen better days.

“Mom! I’m home and I’ve brought guests.” Anakin yelled. A tired look woman with kind eyes stood up and walked toward them.

“Ani, who are your friends, I’ve never met these two.” She asked.

“This is Padme and Qui-Gon. Padme, Qui-Gon, this is my mother Shmi.” Anakin said, smiling at them. He looked at his mother and brushed off his nose. Shmi’s eyes went wind and she looked at the strangers again in surprise. Both noticed but kept their observations to themselves.

“Threepio is just fixing supper. I’ll get us something to drink, offworlders are not use to our heat and need more water.” Shmi explained walking to the kitchen.

“Threepio is the droid I build when I was nine to help mom out. He’s made out of scraps Watto called garbage, but I proved that wrong.” Anakin explained, smiling at his hard work. Padme stared at the droid, amazed that a child could build something so complex. Everyone sat down for dinner and began to eat, asking questions in-between bites. Are sandstorms always so bad, is there anywhere on planet that would trade credits for other currency, would anywhere else have the needed parts?

“I believe I have a more relevant question.” Qui-Gon stated. Everyone turned to him. “What is it you want from us? You have invited us into your home and from Shmi’s reaction, you have some kind of plan. I believe it is now time to share it.” Shmi and Anakin looked at each other for a moment before Anakin nodded.

“What you have to understand is that Watto has had me pod racing for him since I was very young. In the beginning because it was entertaining to watch me survive, for a while it was in hopes that I would win, now it is purely so I can sabotage other racers so Watto wins his bets. I take out the competition so my master can bet little money on high odds and still turn a large profit. If I truly wanted, I could be winning, but it would anger my master and not aid me at all. But we have some money set aside from selling extra rations and doing side work Watto doesn’t know about. If you take that money and bet on me in the Boonta Eve Class tomorrow, you will be able to buy your parts. The odds are against me, so it won’t take much money. Plus, Watto will owe money to Jabba, so he will take less than whatever he quoted you today.” Anakin explained.

“You’ve never won before?” Questioned Qui-Gon, eyes narrowed. Anakin smirked.

“No, at first I was too inexperienced, now I chose not to because I would do me more harm than good.” Anakin answered.

“And how are you so sure?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Well Mister Jedi, I know I would win the same way I know you could in my position.” Answered Anakin, causing both Padme and Qui-Gon to stiffen. “Relax, I am not trying to out you or interrupt whatever mission you are going on. I just need you to bet on me.”

“Why haven’t you bet on yourself before?” Asked Padme.

“Slaves are not allowed to place bets. Everything we own belongs to our masters, they would refuse and tell Watto. We would lose them money we have earned and earn beating for daring to steal. If he was really angry, he might active our chips and kill us,” Shmi answered, a frown tugging down her lips. Padme felt horror for these two and all the other slaves on the planet.

“And what do you get out of this deal? Half the money? A negotiation for your freedom?” Asked Qui-Gon. He sounded so sure and Padme felt the same, so Anakin’s answer shocked her.

“No, I have no need for that.” He insisted. He sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes. “What I require in return is the crystal you are wearing on your neck.”


	3. Motives Expanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crystal is explained, a race is won, and deals are struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I planned, but the next segment was suppose to have more Qui-Gon in it. I struggled more than I thought I would. If you wanna read my struggles about it, I talk about it over at http://emperessamidala.tumblr.com/  
> This chapter involves slavery, prevention of abuse, and made up mythology.

“How do you know about that?” Qui-Gon demanded, standing up and knocking his chair to the floor. Padme stared at him in shock. She had never seen any Jedi react so strongly, so negatively. All over a crystal…

“It does not matter. What is your choice Qui-Gon? A way off this miserable dust ball for a crystal, or will you delay complete your mission? Watto is stubborn and that those parts aren’t exactly common around here. The longer you wait, the more desperate you get, the more he will toy with you.” Anakin promised.Qui-Gon stared at Anakin for a moment, his eyes narrow with suspicion, but sighed and shook his head.

“I shouldn’t; it’s not even mine to truly give. You have no idea what this crystal is worth,” Qui-Gon insisted, searching Anakin’s face for something.

“Perhaps I know of a Hutt who would desire it, perhaps there is a bounty associated with it, perhaps I saw you taking care to hide it and wanted it, or perhaps I think it would look best on my mother’s neck. My purpose with it matters not to you. What does matter is the question: will you make this deal?” Anakin asked.

“Qui-Gon,” Padme began, staring at the Jedi Master. What was this crystal that it is worth more than the chance to leave, to go back to aiding her people? “Every second we wait here…” Padme trailed off, thinking of the reports of entrapment camps, injuries, and death happening on Naboo. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, defeated, before nodding.

~-~-~

Padme had never seen anything thing like podracing. The speed, the damage, the death, and the celebration were practically the opposite of most sights on Naboo. Anakin was certainly talented at it, weaving between pods and throwing other contenders off balance. He defeated every other contestant by a long range, much to the anger of the watching crowd. Qui-Gon collected his winnings and they walked into Watto’s shop just in time to see the Toydarian waving a whip at Anakin, cursing at Anakin’s win. Apparently Watto had placed a large bet with Jabba the Hutt on Sebulba winning the race and Anakin was supposed to do everything in his power to see that it happened.

“Should I take my money elsewhere?” Asked Qui-Gon, before Watto could strike Anakin. Watto sent his slave a nasty look, one that promised pain in the near future. Padme shivered.

“No, of course not my friend. Anakin can go get your part while we talk price.” Watto insisted. Anakin stood up but Qui-Gon waved him over.

“First, I have a gift for the one who won me so much money. Here, a pretty bauble, give it to your mother or a pretty girl, whoever suits your fancy.” Qui-Gon insisted, his eyes not matching his joyful tone as he handed Anakin a blue crystal attached to a necklace. Watto’s greedy eyes made it obvious that he planned to get the necklace away from Anakin soon enough. Anakin smiled in a strange way as he walked out the door. Padme hesitated, double checking that Watto and Qui-Gon weren’t paying attention, before following.

When she found Anakin, she could scarcely believe her eyes. Anakin was sitting in lotus position, the crystal floating above his lap. The crystal was glowing in a way she thought only Master Qui-Gon’s lightsaber could. He was whispering in a language that Padme had never heard before, but somehow understood anyway.

_give back what was mine was always mine what my father gifted me what he gift you was stolen from me return to me_

The glow moved from the necklace into Anakin before the glow faded. Anakin’s eyes opened and instantly met hers.

“W-what was that?” She squeaked. Anakin smiled.

“That my lady, is the return of what was stolen from me. Thank you for your help in convincing Qui-Gon to agree with the deal. I am in you debt, but I will ask one more thing from you Padme.” He responded. Padme swallowed, her mouth feeling dry.

“What is it?”

“I seek passage for myself and my mother off of this planet. In return for that and your help convincing Qui-Gon to give me the crystal, I will help you with your goals.” Anakin answered, causing to Padme frown.

“And just what do you think my goals are?” She asked, folding her arms. Anakin smirked.

“Well your highness, I would expect that you would want help freeing your people.” Padme froze.

“You know…”

“Oh course I do, Queen Amidala. I had not put the pieces together before, but now I know you are the Queen in Exile. Do not feel pressured my lady. I will keep your name a secret and give you mine in return.” Anakin promised. Padme shifted, unsure. Who was he, if not Anakin?

“You’re name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.” Padme gapped at Anakin. Skywalker? He could not mean after The Skywalker! Every planet knew of Him and had their own tales. For the past twenty years, all prayers had gone unanswered, space more dangerous and random than before, even when The Skywalker was angriest. Some had begun to claim he never existed, but some just wondered where he had gone, if the god had somehow transcended into the Force. Some planets were gleeful that they no longer were at The Skywalker’s mercy. But Naboo…

As if hearing her thought, Anakin began to speak again, “Naboo has been loyal to me as a good sister should and her people have stood loyally and proudly with her, praying for us both. Your people, you still have faith and have not spread the vile stories and falsehoods from The Council. My Little Sister has stood up for me in my absence, I will stand with her in her time of need.” The Skywalker promised, his eyes shining with the blue glow once more. She swallowed; she and her family have always prayed to The Skywalker, to Naboo, the Flora, the Water, and the Air they breathe. She was afraid, but she could not deny her god, especially when it would aid her people.

“Skywalker…” Padme started.

“No. Call me Anakin. I have spent many years this form and do not wish for others to know my true form. But you, the Leader of my Little Sister’s people, who has asked for blessings and damnations, who believed when I was absent. I am trusting you to help me as I help you. I am not yet at my strongest. I will aid you and in doing so, search for what will aid me.” He explained.

“…Anakin then. What will aid you?” Padme wondered.

“I need crystals, like the one the Jedi Master had. You do not have to concern yourself with them. I know where they are and will retrieve them soon enough.” Skywalker, no Anakin insisted with a dark smile. Padme swallowed, he throat feeling too dry, fearful of what she had gotten herself, and in extension, her planet, into.

“How would you propose we save Naboo and help you?” She asked. Anakin smiled.

“It’s simple my lady, we journey through space, my domain, to seek out the Trade Federation who is harming Naboo and the Counsel who has harmed me. We take from them as they have taken from us, harm them as they harmed us, and aid the others who have been harmed as we have!” Anakin insisted. Padme stared at Anakin.

“You can’t be suggesting piracy!”

“Is it truly piracy to steal stolen goods?” Anakin asked, tilting his head. Padme sputtered, shaking her head.

“I cannot condone such actions!” Padme insisted, glaring at the god- The God! Padme flinched, remembering she was not snapping at a new friend, but insulting a god. The Skywalker sighed.

“Padme, you do not have to fear me. Yes, I was once too impulsive, too angry… Still am in some ways. But, you are an ally, a friend, the chosen queen of my little sister. I will not harm you.” Anakin insisted, his eyes flashing a bright blue before fading. Padme shivered, despite the heat, feeling as if an invisible hand had briefly caressed her forehead before it disappeared.

“Okay… Anakin. Is there no other way to help my people?” Padme asked, twisting her hands together. “My lady, there are many ways to help your people, though your desire for peace does narrow our options. If you wish for funds, I believe I can help you gain more.” Anakin promised.

“Another race?” Padme guesses, remembering how Anakin had flowed between pods, upsetting and winning it all. But Anakin shook his head.

“That kind of upset would only work once; the odds would be in my favorite, so it would be hard to get anyone to bet against me. I would have to lose a few times first. Besides, Watto is sure to bargain Qui-Gon for every coin in his pockets after the last loss, so there will be little money to bet with. I have the parts you need right here, but I need you to insist that I help you install them. Once we collect my mother, I will help you get the funds.”

“Legally?” Padme clarified, causing Anakin to chuckle.

“Completely, my lady!” Anakin swore, heaving the piece up and walking with her back into the shop.


	4. The Worth of a Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deal is makes, slaves are freed, crystals are elaborated on, more information on the bindings, and Obi-Wan gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @JTHM_Michi / http://themoosejthm.tumblr.com/ for allowing me to use their idea of the slaves of Tattooine making lace. I took it in a different direction than she wrote it, but her ficlet about it is still one of my favorite things to read.  
> Warning, Padme has a panic attack in this chapter. If you do not wish to read that, skip to the page break when Anakin mentions shorting out his transmitter

Watto was buzzing pleasantly as Qui-Gon was counting up the credits. Watto looked very smug while Qui-Gon looked a bit sour; the deal must not have gone as pleasantly as hoped.

“Ah, here’s Ani with your part! Pleasant doing business with you.” Watto said, waving at the door.

“Come along Anakin, I will show you to the ship.” Padme said, walking towards the door.

“What is this! Ani is staying here, he has much work to do and much money to make up for.” Watto insisted, eyes narrow at Padme. Padme straightened her back and imaged herself back on Naboo, negotiating with a stubborn governor.

“Are you telling me you charge so much and do not install the equipment? And with no guaranty that this junk even works! Ridiculous! Qui-Gon, put your money away. Perhaps this is the only part in town, but there are other settlements on this dust ball.” Padme insisted, presenting herself as in control of the situation

“Peh! Good luck finding it girlie! Keep your woman in line, they no good for business. Perhaps I should up the price for her words,” Watto threatened. Padme glared at the Toydarian, then her memory sparked, something Watto had said when they walked in the door…

“Hmm, perhaps I would need more than luck find the part. Perhaps I could I would need a little help. Perhaps I could ask Jabba the Hutt for help in pointing me to a part.” Watto froze, lowering a few inches before his wings began to flutter again,“I might even mention you Watto, about how you have more than enough money to pay him your debts. After all, you turned down a beneficial deal because of the words of a woman, you must have money to spare.”

“Peh! Fine, the price is the same and take the boy with you. But he is to be back here an hour earlier tomorrow, otherwise his dear mother will be given to the Hutts to clear this debt.” Watto promised darkly, fluttering to Qui-Gon with his hand out, glaring at Padme. Qui-Gon gave the Toydarian the money and ushered the other out of the shop before it came to blows. After walking for a few moments, Anakin turned to Padme.

“Well, I was not wrong before, you really are an angel!” Anakin insisted, causing Padme to redden again.

“Might I ask why it was so important for Anakin to install the part? After all, Obi-Wan and your captain are both competent mechanics.” Qui-Gon asked, eyeing Anakin warily.

“I have years of experience of inner workings of ships. Hyperdrives are finicky and I’ve fine-tuned that specific piece myself. I can have your problem fixed in about an hour, maybe two. Without me, you might be stuck here for a few more days. But before we do that, we need to collect my mother and your new income.” Anakin insisted, leading them back to the slave quarters.

“Income? And why do we need your mother?” Qui-Gon asked.

“In exchange for Anakin’s help in securing funds and assisting with Naboo, we are taking him and his mother with us.” Padme explained. Qui-Gon tilted his head at her?”

“And what income in he going to have for us?” Qui-Gon asked.

“One thing you learn very well, when your body and services have a price tag attached, is the art of bartering. Goods and services are worth the most on planets that lack those goods are services. Water on other planets is not worth much, but I’ve seen slaves traded for a few gallons of water during the dry seasons. So if you want to make money, you need something in high demand in the core worlds that is cheap here.” Anakin explained. As he finished, the trio had reached his hut, where Shmi stood next to Threepio and with a few bags of belongings. Anakin walked up to his mother hugging her tightly to him. Pamde shivered, feeling something changing in the air, but was unsure what it was exactly.

“We need to see Kitster,” Anakin insisted as he pulled away. Threepio grabbed the bags and the trio walked three huts over. In the yard, a young boy of maybe thirteen years was weaving string into a pattern. Padme stared at the string, realizing it was not some kind of knotting game, but was delicate lace. It was as beautiful and as fine as any lace she had seen on Naboo.

“Little Brother.” Anakin began, causing Padme’s eyes to go wide, “I have something for you, a gift and a trade. I need as much lace as you can get me, from everyone here.”

The boy, Kitster, the Brother, tilted his head, eyes boring into Anakin’s. “Big Brother, you know I will always help you. But what is the gift?” Anakin reached into his shirt and pulled out the blue crystal. Kitster’s eyes went wide and Qui-Gon, let out a quiet curse. “Is that-“

“More than enough to gain the freedom everyone you care for. I give it to you, Little Brother, for I do not have the time or the same connection you do. I must leave, before the Dugs come after me for upsetting their race too much.”

“Brother, oh brother! I am forever in your debt!” Kitsted cried, throwing himself at Anakin. Anakin held him tightly, pressing his nose into Kitster’s hair. Padme shivered again, feeling that same change in the air, but kept her suspicions to herself.

“No debt, Little Brother. I wish I could have done more, sooner. But I need the lace, quickly.” Anakin said, pulling away. Kitster nodded, then shouted in Huttese into his hut. He turned back around and took Anakin’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Will I see you again?” Asked Kitster, staring into Anakin’s eyes.

“Eventually. But I must move on, so I can do something good for more people, for the galaxy.” Anakin swore, his eyes brightening slightly, not to the same level he allowed with Padme. Three little girls ran out of Kitster’s hut and to nearby huts, yelling in Huttese as they went.

“Whatever is left over, I will pass it on. I will free everyone I can!” Kitster insisted. As he was speaking, a number of children began to spill out of all the nearby huts, running and speaking at high speeds. Within ten minutes, slaves were all dropping off baskets and stacks of beautiful, colorful lace.

“The Hutts are always buying lace to dress their slaves in or to decorate their chambers with. Every slave knows how to make it and make it beautifully. Sometimes, the best design can be the difference in losing half your water to taxes or losing a quarter of your water. The right colored can convince a Hutt to give your master another week to collect the money to pay off their debts. Everyone in the quarters is bringing us their reserve lace. I think a few of them are making more as we speak to help. If we take this lace to the core words, you can trade or sell if. Is this a legal enough way to help your people?” Anakin asked, looking at Padme, ignoring Qui-Gon mystified and suspicious stare.

“Anakin, it’s perfect. But, are they getting enough in return? Will this be enough to free them?” Padme asked, worried but curious if Kitster being called Little Brother meant what she thought it did.

“I wish I could give him more, but this is Tattooine. Kitster is use to making a little stretch a long way. He will free as many slaves as he can, quicker than you or I could ever manage.” Anakin answered, then mouthed ‘later’ at her, eyes darting to Qui-Gon. The Jedi was not looking directly at them, but Padme could tell he was listening to every word.

-~-~-~

With Shmi’s help, it only took Anakin an hour to install the replacement part to the ship. When the captain commented about it, Anakin responded by saying that no one knows space ships like he does. Padme offered to give Shmi and Anakin a tour of the ship, leaving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to navigate the best route to Alderaan. She led them into her quarters, locking the door and bracing herself.

“I have questions.”

“I will answer to the best of my ability, my lady.” Anakin responded. Shmi looked surprised, but that was quickly whipped away, replaced but an expression that left Padme unsure.

“Is Kitster like you?” Padme asked.

“Yes. Tattooine has always had slaves, but Kitster was once able to do something about it. Slaves were permitted to have some property and earn an allowance or work more on the side, to save money to buy their freedom. Those who abused their slaves would have more accidents. A death of a slave would cause sandstorms for days. But after becoming one himself, Kitster will no long tolerate slavery in his domain.”

“How is he a slave? How are you a slave?” Padme questioned, wincing when Anakin’s expression turned dark. Shmi placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, then turned to Padme and sent her a sad smile.

“I was once the slave of a captain named Plagous. He convinced a number of Force sensitive beings, both Jedi and Sith, to help him bind a god. He those he asked were the keepers of powerful crystals. They chose to bind The Skywalker into my unborn child, but we were able to escape. But it was not enough. We are not sure how, but others learned how to bind gods to mortals. Planets, created after space and much smaller, require less power, a single crystal and a single caster. Guarella the Hutt came into possession of one and she uses it to capture the planets that the Hutts wish to occupy. Kitster was bound about thirteen years ago. We still had our trackers, but life had not been so bad back them. We almost had enough money to buy our freedom when the Hutts came and banned slaves from having any possessions of their own. Watto confiscated our account and the slaves learned to distrust the banks, losing all their savings. It was shortly after that, the dreadful podracing started up, with slaves being the majority of the racers. Even though my Ani is who he is, I was terrified that I would lose him every time he got into a racer.” Shmi admitted, squeezing her son’s shoulder tighter.

“But you gave the blue crystal to Kitster. Didn’t you give your power away?” Padme asked.

“No. The Counsel used the crystals to amplify their connection to The Force than removed most of The Force that was within me. They bound my powers to the crystals so they could harness it. I removed my power from the crystal, but it is still an amplifier. When he hugged me, I weakened the binding as much as I could with my current power... I was not as much as I had hoped,” Anakin admitted, looking irritated, “With the crystal, he can amplify his powers to break the weakened bindings and retake Tattooine.”

“So that’s what I felt…. Did you do something similar to Shmi?” Padme asked, remember the other feeling she had.

“Kinda. I shorted out our transmitters. Otherwise, we would have blown up one we hit the atmosphere.” Anakin said. Padme brought her hands to her face. She had forgotten. She had forgotten about the bombs that were in her new friend, she did not think to make sure they were removed or turned off before leaving how could she forget? She's shaking. Anakin might be a god, but he is not at full power and Shmi is fully human.

“Padme. Padme! It’s okay. We are safe.” Anakin insisted, grabbing her hands. Padme tried to count backwards from ten, but that did not help her calm down. She tried to take deep breathes but it was not helping. Anakin squeezed her hands and kept reassuring her. When she finally felt in control of herself again, she felt embarrassed.

“I… I need to check with Qui-Gon, make sure our course is correct.” She insisted. She walked over and unlocked the door.

“Of course. But Padme,” Anakin began, causing her to pause in the doorway, “You are not use to transmitters or the dangers of slave live. You helped me get the crystal, you helped us to convince Qui-Gon to go with our plan, you got Watto to let me leave the shop, and you got me and my mother off of Tattooine. You’ve done so much for me, I promise I will pay you back for it all.”

Padma nodded and walked away, tears gathering in her eyes.

-~-~-~

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked, taking in Padme’s red eyes and smudged makeup.

“I’m fine. I just had some revelations.” Padme said.

“Very well. Perhaps you can explain to me how you were able to afford the Hyperdrive that when the Toydarian said he wouldn’t take Republic credits a few days ago? And is it related to the reason my master is sulking?”

“Padawan I am not sulking!” Qui-Gon insisted from his chair; Padme agreed with Obi-Wan, he did look like he was sulking.

“Anakin and his mother had some of the local credits. Slaves were not able to gamble, so they had Qui-Gon place a bet on Anakin and let him keep the money when Qui-Gon won.”

“That sounds… Very generous. Helping strangers and giving them the profits.” Obi-Wan stated, turning to his master and narrowing his eyes. It was clear he knew a catch was coming. Qui-Gon signed and seemed to be bracing himself.

“Anakin said he did not want the money. He only wanted the Order’s crystal in return.”

“WHAT!?” Obi-Wan shouted, jumping to his feet and began to jog out of the cockpit.

“It will do you no good. The crystal was traded for the lace in our cargo hold.” Qui-Gon admitted.

“You traded the Jedi Order’s last crystal for a ship full of LACE?!” Obi-Wan yelled.

“I traded the crystal for a way off planet and an income to aid in our mission. It will be used to free a number of enslaved being, which is a worthy goal for the Order’s crystal.” Qui-Gon said, but his expression showed that he did not really believe his words.

“And you did not tell me when we were on the planet because you knew I could not let us leave the crystal there. Yoda is going to be furious.”

“Perhaps Yoda is too attached to the crystal, if he feels so strongly about it.” Qui-Gon joked, causing Obi-Wan to throw his hands in there air.

“You can be the one to explain that to him! I hope that crystal does not end up in the wrong hands.” Obi-Wan said before stomping out.

“Qui-Gon… What exactly is that crystal that Anakin gave to Kitster?” Padme asked, curious of how Qui-Gon’s saw the crystal.

“That crystal is one of seven amplifiers. They are extremely powerful force gems from Ilum. They are used to strengthen the connection and power a being has over the force. At one point in our history, the Jedi had seven of them. This changed when the Sith came into power, a war was fought over the true ownership. The Jedi were victorious, but the Sith have been stealing them ever since. That was the last one still in Jedi possession. Master Yoda grants it to Jedi Masters when he has a vision of there being a need for it on specific missions…. I can only hope that the need was for it to be sold to free slaves and that I have not damned myself, and the Jedi as a whole, by giving it away.” Qui-Gon mused. Padme shivered with dread, fearful of the possibilities ahead.


End file.
